The Spider
by girleater
Summary: -the ella enchanted version of spider-man- au, modern-day (duh), this is a crazy mess. but in a good way.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

She can't really remember _that _day. It seems like such a hazy memory, the product of repression and half-hearted attempts at forgetting how hard, how desperately, she had cried. How she had thrown herself into the dirt amidst her mother's coffin, digging and clawing, trying to _justpleasessaveherbringherba ck! _But of course, the coffin stayed buried, and with a sharp grip on her arm, her father led her away. He jerked and forced her into the car, leaving her in a filthy, stained dress as she cried the whole way home.

"She's never coming back," she had said, head in her godmother's lap. The only person she really had left. Her father was nothing but a stranger with a parental moniker. He didn't know her, he couldn't soothe her tears.

"I miss her, too."

She clung, small, weak arms enveloping her godmother's waist.

And that was the way she hoped to stay, forever.


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1

Title: _The Spider (The Ella Enchanted version of Spider-Man)_

Rating: NC-17

Ships: Hattie/Ella

Genre: Action/Adventure/Supernatural

–

A/N: I think the inspiration for this story started as way back as when _The Amazing Spider-Man _first came out. I wanted to combine these two for a while (for _you_, love), and I really don't do crossovers anymore and I figured it would be cool to do a _version of. _I basically twisted the traditional _Spider-Man _myths_,_ and I feel like I made something really cool. Unlike a lot of my other multi-chapter stories, I'm writing this for a very special reason, and I have the whole damned thing outlined. So, I'll be posting two new chapters every day, at midnight. Hopefully, ya'll think this is as awesome as I do.

–

_I do not own Ella Enchanted, or Spider-Man. _

The Spider,

Part I: The Bite

I

The sun was absent from the sky, as clouds enveloped it, raindrops falling hard. Of course, today of all days, when Ella had to actually walk to school, it would rain. Pulling her jacket tighter around her, she struggled to make it down the sidewalk without a car zooming past, splashing muddy water all over her. Scowling, she glared up at the sky,

"Today? Really? I _hate _you."

Talking to the sky, one of the first steps towards insanity. She did suppose that maybe, if there was anything actually up there, then it would probably strike her down for being so disrespectful. That would be just _fantastic, _she could just see the headlines:

TEEANGER FOUND DEAD:

STRUCK BY LIGHTNING AFTER EXPRESSING DISPLEASURE WITH THE RAIN

Front page stuff, really. She wondered if it would be possible to ask for a car for her sixteenth birthday...

But that would probably be too greedy, and god knows her and Mandy weren't exactly _chasing paper, _so to speak. She recalled various weeks where they lived off tomato soup and crackers. These were things she could avoid if she just opted to live with her father, but that was a special kind of torture that far out-weighed going without food for a few days.

With a frown that showed no sign of turning upside down, Ella rounded the corner, stepping onto the walkway that led to her school. Ella wondered if, with the rise of "nerds" being so accepted and loved, she would ever _not _be at the very bottom of every social circle in the school. Because really, that weird kid who wears the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _suspenders was more popular than her. Even if she did have an extensive collection of Donatello action figures in her closet...

Amphibians aside, Ella wanted to hiss like a demon confronted with a crucifix as she stepped inside the building. It wasn't the fact that she was so unpopular that bothered her, it was more the fact that she was so ignored. Regarded as little more than _the girl who lost her mother and never really got over it because her father is an asshole and her godmother is poorer than an independent musician. _At least she had Arieda, who was lucky enough to own the little bed & brekafast downtown. Ella sometimes wished for her life; a big family—a mother, father, brothers, even an adopted sister. Mandy was a wonderful guardian, but Ella craved the closeness of family. The tight bonds that could never be broken, all that after-school-special-_Full-House _bullshit. But it would never happen, unless his father took another wife, but the thought of calling _anyone else _mom made Ella want to throw up.

So a big family was basically out of the question.

Ella threw open her locker, stuffing books and notebooks inside, groaning when her biggest text book—that fucking Algebra one—fell out of the locker and made harsh contact with her foot.

"_Seriously!_"

Running shaking, agitated fingers through her hair, Ella barely managed to get the book to fit before slamming the locker shut, angrily turning her back on it. Fucking locker. She really hoped the day would go by quickly, because if the rain and the stubborn book was any omen, then the rest of the day would be hell. And the quicker the fire dispersed, the better.

It wasn't that Ella didn't like people, it was just that they were annoying. Boyfriends and girlfriends sucking face near lockers, and Ella being ignored and really it was so cliché that Ella could barely believe it. She didn't think people were really capable of being walking parodies, but apparently, she was wrong. With her nose snugly in a book, she was able to peek over the top and glare and (barely) listen to her teachers drone on and on about historical figures, _where is x and why can't y find him? Fuck you, y your x isn't coming back, _and literary heroes that Ella already knew everything about. It was boring, but Ella managed to comfort herself (somewhat) with the knowledge that after graduating from this shithole, and start over. Maybe people in college would actually notice her, and they wouldn't know about her past and she wouldn't be chained to her mother's memory-

"Hey, bookworm."

Ella turned, face splitting into a grin as Arieda sat down next to her.

"Where have _you _been? It's lunchtime already, and I've barely seen you." Ella feigned hurt, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Ha, maybe you would have if you weren't so busy glaring at everyone."

Ella blushed—maybe she did do that a little too often...scoffing, she stuffed chips into her mouth, poking at her sandwich while she chewed and Arieda spoke.

"Mandy texted me. Apparently, you haven't been answering your phone." Arieda unlocked her phone, waving it in Ella's face.

"What did she say? I've been in class!"

Arieda rolled her eyes, "Your dad is there, says he has something he wants to show you."

Ella's stomach dropped. _Him? _She hadn't seen him since moving in with Mandy, and he was never happy about that arrangement. What could be possibly have to show her?

"I really don't want to see him." Ella said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Arieda put a hand on Ella's shoulder, "I know, but hey, you can come over to the bed & breakfast after if you want." She smiled, and Ella couldn't help herself; grinning and wondering if it would be worth it to skip the rest of her classes and just get the visit over with.

"I'm ditching. I'll call you after." Ella grabbed her backpack, slipping out of her seat, and flasing Arieda a grin before walking off.

–

A/N: I really had fun writing Ella like that. In the book, she was always rebellious and kind of a _sass master, _and playing with it, combined with the typical sprinkling of teen angst, was so much fun. Also, I really love the Ninja Turtles. Donatello is my favorite. Just sayin'.


End file.
